Pickup trucks typically have a bed with a rear rectangular opening which allows for use of the pickup bed for transporting various items. The tailgate of the pickup bed is typically positioned in one of two positions, up or down. For larger items, the rear of the bed is typically used in the down position where it is rotated into a horizontal position. For smaller items or during transport, the tailgate is typically positioned in the up position where it is positioned into a vertical position. In the down position, large items can be lifted into the bed and allowed to extend outwardly from the bed. Lifting these larger items can require multiple people to lift the item up and into the bed, even with the tailgate in the down position. In addition, items may slide out of the bed if the tailgate is left in a down position. Therefore, the bed of the tailgate is typically left up during transport which can negatively impact the fuel efficiency of the truck.
In addition, the traditional pickup bed has additional disadvantages. For example, some people have trouble reaching into the bed of the pickup because they are not tall enough or the pickup is too tall. Similarly, it can be difficult to reach across an open tailgate to access items within the bed. In addition, items can slide around within the bed of a pickup truck during transport and become damaged. Other times, in an effort to contain the items within the bed, storage boxes are used which obstruct and occupy the limited space within the bed.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved vehicle tailgate which allows for multiple compartments which can be rearranged for multiple sections while addressing at least a portion of the aforementioned shortcomings.